Birthday Gift
by Rozz
Summary: Again, some more fluff, but birthday fluff. Grissom's birthday fluff. I am full of fluff, and I think I've gotten my muse back! And the life thing for the documents scared me into posting. There will be a ch2.


Birthday Gifts 

Sara walked down the hall in two inch heels, and the shortest black dress anyone had ever seen in the lab. She hung her head and kept telling herself it was for the best.

She got several whistles and a lot more head turns. Thankfully, it was the middle of shift, and there were only lab techs who couldn't keep their mouths shut. As she turned down her final hallway, she felt incredably exposed and was unprotected by a folder or anything in her hands, so she kept fiddling with her them.

Looking up, she was thankful that she was in the home stretch and quickly entered the office, shutting the door behind her and all the blinds.

Maybe she should have changed here. Too late now. She just hoped no one had any pictures of that. Sara picked up one of the books from his shelf before sitting down.

About an hour later and the door opened.

"Don't turn on the lights," Sara whispered.

Grissom stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Sara? What are you doing here? It's your day off."

"It should be your day off too. But since you wouldn't stay home, I just had to bring your gift here."

Sara got up from the chair and walked over to him, bringing him back with her. Placing hands on his chest, she set him down in his chair. She herself sat half-on half-off the desk in front of him.

"Sara, you know we're not supposed to do this here," he said, eyeing her, and not beleiving any of the words he was uttering.

Sara smiled wickedly at him as she placed her heeled feet on the chair, seperating her legs. Pulling the chair closer, she slid off the desk and onto it, pressing close against him.

"You were saying?"

Grissom could make words as he began to kiss Sara's neck.

"We're at work," he mumbled.

"It's your birthday. Don't you like this dress?" Grissom just hummed.

"Hold on," Sara mumbled, breaking off of Grissom and opening one of his drawers. She pulled out a pointy hat and some cake. "I snuck these in earlier," She explained. She pulled the hat on her head and both of them laughed.

"Sara. You are amazing. What do I have to do to make it up for you?"

"You don't have to. It's your birthday remember?" Sara grabbed the fork and fed Grissom a little. "How am I doing?" She whispered into his ear.

"You do any better and we will have an accident in the lab."

She smiled. "What about this?" She took a little bit of frosting and licked it off her finger. "How does that work, because I know other guys like that kind of thing, not that I've ever done this before, but you know on TV and stuff it's supposed to really-"

Sara was cut off by a kiss. When they broke apart, they panted for breath. "I think it worked," Sara mumbled to herself.

"Me too."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Sara whispered again.

"It's the middle of shift, don't you think someone will notice if I leave with you like that?"

"Yeah. Than I guess we're supposed to sit in here all afternoon. I wonder what we'll do," Sara sighed as she smirked. Grissom winked back at her, "We could always sneak out?"

"Of the lab. With glass windows?"

"It's that or wear masks."

"I'll go with the sneaking part. Although I don't see why you would have to do that."

"Stay here, I'm going to tell Catherine I'm leaving."

Grissom left the room and Sara huffed into the chair. A few minutes later and he came back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you have the statis of everyone?"

"Warrick and Nick are in trace. Catherine is in the breakroom, and Greg is still out on a case."

"The breakroom? Now we have to go through the whole building!"

"Complain all you want, we are going." Grissom grabbed his bag and jacket, holding it out for Sara, "Do you want to wear it?"

Sara grabbed it, feeling this exposed in the lab was not comfortable, and the jacket would certainly help.

They stealthily made their way out the door, hoping not to be seen. Sara had to stop for a second to take off the clattering heels. Sara held his hand as he led them through the halls. They turned a corner and Greg was heading towards them, head in a folder. Grissom quickly brought them to the now dark evidence log in.

They both peered out the window to watch him pass before they headed back out. They were half crouched when they came to another problem. Judy. She sat there, blocking their exit. Warrick and Nick were heading around the corner. Grissom and Sara panicked, so they had no other choice than to hide in another lab. Only this one was being used.

Henry looked down at the two as they crouched under the window.

"Can I help you guys?"

"No, We're just passing through, say anything to anyone and I will make your life hell," Grissom smiled.

He paled, "Look, Greg told me what you did to his feet. Please don't."

"If you don't say anything, you won't have to worry."

He nodded, eyes wide.

Sara smiled a little at him, "Hey, Henry."

"Hi."

"Okay, they're gone. Ready?" Grissom turned to Sara.

"Who are you guys hiding from?" Henry asked.

"Everyone. We have to get out of here before anyone sees us," Sara explained.

"Why?"

"Then we will get into trouble."

"Oh. Well, if you want to get out of here without being seen, take the roof and go down the fire escape. It's perfectly safe, and if you try to pass Judy, you'll be caught for sure."

"Thank you, Henry," Grissom smiled at him. He visibly beemed. Both Sara and Grissom didn't want to know how he knew this information. They hurridly went through the door to the hall which led to the elevators and the stairway.

"Which one?" Sara asked.

"Less people take the stairs, but the elevator is a lot faster."

"Press the button," Sara said, looking around. Grissom did and a second later it dinged. Before the patrons of the elevator looked up, Sara and Grissom ran down the stairs to the morgue.

From there, Sara stopped. "Gil, do you know how much bacteria must be on my feet by now!"

"C'mon, unless you want me to carry you?"

Sara grabbed his hand. They both poked their heads into the doors of the morgue. Thankfully, it was unoccupied besides from some cadavers in drawers. They both stepped in, planning to cut through to the other set of stairs. The elevator was a no go.

The froze as they heard Doc Robbins whistling down the hall. With no where else to go, Grissom pulled out a drawer and both jumped on. The door closed just in time as the good doctor entered the room. A couple seconds later, and they heard Nick and Warrick enter.

Sara bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Grissom found this adorable and had to kiss her. Sara started to moan a little as Grissom deepened the kiss. What they heard from outside caused them both to still.

Warrick, "Hey, do you guys, hear anything?"

Nick, "No, why?"

"I swear I just heard something."

Robbins, "Maybe you should get your ears checked out?"

"It was probably nothing."

"Well, I would have liked to stay here and autospy this guy, but David is overrun today. Days is still working on a bus crash. I have to go out to a couple more scenes. I'll page you guys when John Doe's ready."

"Thanks, Doc."

Everyone left the morgue, and as they tried to slide themselves out, they found out why this things were made for one person. They were ultimately stuck. Grissom tried to push harder on the walls, but couldn't get it to budge.

"When's the last time they greased these wheels," he complained.

"I don't think anyone was trying to get out of these things recently," Sara smiled.

They slab went flying out of it's space and stopped suddenly, sending Sara toppling onto the floor by the force. She let out a little yell that they didn't think anyone heard, but quickly headed to the stairway fast. They went up two stories approaching the door to the roof.

Grissom tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge.

"You have got to be joking me! Let me try." Sara stepped up and used her shoulder to push into it.

"Got to be kidding." When she tried again, the door finally came open, throwing her onto the roof. Grissom hurried after her and closed the door behind them.

When Sara was up, they both stood there in the moonlight.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Saving me."

Sara smiled at him. He went to move to the stairway, but she held his hand.

"Just...feel," She smiled at him. Grissom smiled, nowing somewhat of what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her and they stared over Vegas in the moonlight. After a few minutes, Sara pulled him into a slow dance on the roof.

"Happy Birthday, Gil. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Once they had gotten downstairs and Sara started driving, Grissom noticed that this was not the direction of their townhouse.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you think that I would get all dressed up and we would just go back home on your birthday?"

"I was hoping so."

"Think again. We are going out to dinner."

Grissom smirked out the front window. Soon, they arrived at the restaurant and were seated. It was nice and quiet, unlike the rest of Vegas, with the bright and gaudy lights shining everywhere.

After a nice dinner, they drove back to Grissom's town house. Grissom exited the drivers seat once it stopped and went around to open Sara's door.

"You do know it's your birthday, right?"

"Beleive me, I know. What am I? A hundred something?"

Sara laughed and kissed him, "You are NOT that old."

They continued kissing as they moved to the front door, only releasing each other to unlock and open the door. Once inside, Sara reached for the lights, but was stopped by Grissom, "Don't."

Sara tried to manuver around in the dark, and only accomplished to bump into a table. She unstrapped her shoes and left them lying. Grissom, though, was having a fairly well time, and was at the bottom of the stairs.

Eventually, Sara found him, and they headed upstairs.


End file.
